onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Perona
| jva=Kumiko Nishihara| eva=| devil fruit= | }} is a girl who is able to produce ghosts from her body through the powers of the Horo Horo no Mi. She was the Zombie Animal and Zombie Ambush Commander of Thriller Bark before the collapse of Gecko Moria's zombie army.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 343, Perona is finally shown in person. She is one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark arc, being one of the Mysterious Four. Appearance Perona's looks are inspired by the 'Gothic Lolita' style, with black, white and bright red clothing. Her hair is light pink colored and very long. Perona's usual hair style has it tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and she always wears a red crown with a cross on top. Her stockings cover her entire legs and wears a mini-skirt and red buckled boots to match. She is often seen carrying around a red umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil before her battle with Usopp. She is drawn in a rather different style from the usual, with big round eyes. She is always wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner. In Hogback's flashback, she is seen as a child. While her crown is visible, the rest of her outfit is hard to see, however she seemed to be wearing a dress that gave her a childish appearance. Perona has a personal Jolly Roger, which consists of a skull with swords as crossbones at the bottom of the grinning mouth, yellow hair on the sides with a flaming pattern, and the crown that Perona herself wears. Nami was seen wearing a top with Perona's own personal Jolly Roger on it when she rejoins the other Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Nami is seen wearing a top with Perona's skull and crossbones on it. After the two year timeskip, Perona is seen on Sabaody Archipelago wearing a long strapless dress with ruchings, high heeled boots and a big top hat with floral decor. She has a bat tattoo and a watch on her left bicep and wrist, respectively. She also still has her signature umbrella and she carries a stuffed animal with her that very much resembles Kumashi. She also has a different hairstyle now, before the time skip it was in two straight pigtails on the side of her head, now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids. Gallery Personality Perona is confident and firm with herself. She dislikes people telling her what to do and dislikes anyone disobeying her will. She was even willing to put Absalom in his place and remind him of where her authority lies on Thriller Bark. Despite this, she is normally loyal to Gecko Moria and apparently sees him as a way of protection, as she is seen crying to rejoin him. In the manga, she normally speaks using a very masculine language, despite her looks. After Zoro appears, she tends to his wounds, displaying a willingness to befriend even those she sees as a foe. It also shows that she is not completely incapable of being kind to others, despite how cruel she can seem at times. She apparently likes 'cute' creatures and will only allow someone to work for her if they are cute. Her dream is to create a country where all the 'cute' people are turned into zombie animals that obey only her. She disliked Kumashi because, although he is cute in appearance, his voice is not, and thus she prefers him to just be quiet. Her desire for cute things gives her a slight childish outlook on some issues. She is very playful, threatening to burst Usopp's heart when she was in her ghost form. Usopp nearly died of the fear itself, and got enraged when Perona simply laughed it off, saying she could do no such thing. She seems to be terrified of cockroaches, even to the point of screaming in fear and believing that plastic cockroaches are real ones. Also, she seems somewhat naive, not doubting for a second that Usopp can lift ten tons. Like many of the One Piece cast, she has her own unique laugh that uses the word Horo, which is also part of her Devil Fruit, the Horo-Horo no mi (i.e Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!). Relationships Straw Hat Pirates In the short amount of time she appears in, she makes enemies with one particular member of the Straw Hat Pirates: Usopp. This is mainly for him defeating her in battle, handing her the first defeat she had ever suffered. She completely ignored Nami when she met her later, stating "the long-nose" is her natural enemy, not her. She meant by that Nami is an easy opponent for her and she could defeat her only with her Mini Hollows.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Perona's attitude towards Nami. After encountering Zoro on Kuraigana Island, she decided to treat his wounds, and despite the initial quarrels the two develop a relationship of mutual trust living in the island for two years alongside Juracule Mihawk. She was also nice enough to bring Zoro back to Sabaody Archipelago and held back the Marines to allow the Straw Hats to escape. Thriller Bark Perona has followed her master, the Shichibukai Gecko Moria, for at least ten years. Whether she was a surviving member of his original crew that was massacred by Kaidou or a new recruit is still unknown. Her loyalty to him is a mix: when she sensed defeat, she attempted to leave and abandon him, but tried to take Bartholomew Kuma down as a final gift for Moria; when the newspaper reported that Moria died in the Whitebeard War, Perona was deeply saddened. Perona has another mixed relationship with her teddy bear Kumashi. While she thinks of him cute in appearance (which suits her likings), she forbade him from speaking due to his voice is not cute (to which she dislikes). However, she was quite devastated when Usopp purified Kumashi, despite her usual abuse to him. Abilities While she seems to recognize that bandages can help a person who is wounded, she seems to lack a expert medical understanding. As seen from her treatment of Zoro's wounds, she covered him from head to toe in an overabundance of bandages the first time she found him. However, despite this fault she has common sense or enough knowledge of medical skills, as Zoro recovered from his injuries. Devil Fruit ability.]] With the use of her Devil Fruit, Perona is able to conjure up ghosts and form a "ghost network" using them. She either conjures up one or more ghosts or projects her own spirit and splits it into many ghosts able to re-enter her body whenever she pleases (It should be noted that, as a Paramecia user, Perona can't split her physical body into individual ghosts, only her projected spirit.). Using this ability to form her ghost network Perona can see and hear whatever the ghosts can and uses this ability for espionage. Once formed, the ghosts are able to split up into even more ghosts. When a ghost passes through a person they are drained of all their will to live leaving them slumped on the ground regretting even being born, rendering them an easy target.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 461 and Episode 356, Perona reveals that she is a Devil Fruit user. However, when her Horo Horo no Mi powers failed to stop Usopp she herself became negative and continued to persist with using her powers against him even though she had already failed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 462 and Episode 357, Perona continues to use the same tactics against Usopp, even though they have failed already. An additional ability that Perona has is the ability to create exploding ghosts that can make holes in stone walls, and a giant ghost that is even more powerful (although its destructive capabilities are not shown). She can create as well an astral projection of herself, which can't be hurt through any means. She can pass through solid objects in this form, although she can't damage them, and she can change in size. However, while she is doing this, her true body remains unconscious and vulnerable. To negate this, she usually hides before resorting to astral projection. History Perona Before Joining Gecko Moria Perona's past is unknown. According to her own words, she joined Moria merely for fun; it is unknown what that fun even meant. Thriller Bark Arc Perona has been with Moria and Absalom for over 10 years. When she is seen meeting Hogback, she was still a young girl. She was holding a bear that seems to have been later used as source of inspiration to make a real life replica, Kumashi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Perona is seen meeting Hogback along with Gecko Moria and Absalom. Five years ago, she was sleeping while Brook was causing trouble in Thriller Bark. This explains why she never heard of him. When Kumashi tried to wake her up, she simply told him to shut up and went back to sleep. Perona uses her negative ghosts to scout the ship and the nearby area, presumably looking for people whose shadows can be used for Moria and Hogback's experiments. She recently got into a fight with Usopp, who was immune to her negativity ghost attack. During this fight, her faithful servant Kumashi was effectively killed, since his shadow was removed from him, reverting him to a lifeless corpse. Usopp pursued her and figured out the way her ability (creating a copy of herself using astral projection) worked and succeeded in defeating her using a super-sticky glue to keep her in place, plastic cockroaches (which she took to be real ones), the Usopp Golden Pound, an attack involving his new 10-Ton Hammer (actually a balloon). Oddly enough, despite being the leader of a zombie army, Perona is scared fairly easily. She fears Usopp simply because her negative ghosts don't work on him, and she is so terrified that she faints when encountered with cockroaches and Usopp's "10-Ton Hammer" balloon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 361, Perona loses a fight for the first time, against Usopp. She is later seen, still passed out, surrounded by her zombies while Oars rampages through Thriller Bark. When she wakes up later, after been taken by the zombies to another (probably safer) place, she's still confused and scared, thinking that Usopp is still there, and keeps screaming about the hammer and the cockroaches as if she was still talking to him. She's then informed by the zombies that Usopp's gone already and that the damage done to the building wasn't made by the Straw Hat Pirates like she first thought, but by Oars. Just after they finish talking, Oars' arm broke the wall close to her, hitting a few zombies. She got scared and hid behind a rock that should have been a part of either the wall or the ceiling before. When she hears Oars saying he's looking for a "woman" (referring to Nami), she freaks out and decides to run away from Thriller Bark using the pirates' ship, as she thinks that that's way too much for her and that Thriller Bark is already done for.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 471 and Episode 366, Perona decides to leave Thriller Bark believing it's not safe anymore. As she comes upon the Sunny, she is confronted by Bartholomew Kuma. When she refuses to tell Kuma where Moria is, he asks her where she would like to go, and she replies 'somewhere near an old castle engulfed in malice'. Kuma then seems to make her disappear. It is confirmed that he sent her flying with his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ability. When Hogback and Absalom escaped Thriller Bark later, they left without Perona, stating they could not find her anywhere.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 486 and Episode 378, Perona could not be found by her comrades. Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Kuraigana Island Kuma has honored on his promise, having sent Perona to Kuraigana Island, an island filled with dark and spooky ruins. Although she has taken up residence in a Gothic castle, Perona is not happy because she has no servants. Also, there are no cute animals. As she laments her situation, she wished she was back on Thriller Bark. Roronoa Zoro then lands nearby her. She goes to investigate and at first she is excited but then reacts with terror when she recognizes him as one of the Straw Hats. Since Zoro is the only person there, she decides to save him. She brings him to the castle and treats his wounds. However, she bandages the latter ridiculously due to her insufficient medical skills. When he comes around, he finds out that she has taken his swords away to prevent him causing problems for her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Perona's whereabouts revealed. However, some brand of trust seems to have grown between them, as Zoro is later seen with his swords at his side and is casually walking through the ruins of the island as Perona floats overhead. Later, it is revealed that the castle that Perona was sent to is the home of Mihawk. She read the news stating that Moria had died in the Whitebeard War and starts to cry. Mihawk then tells Perona to cry elsewhere and Perona then scolds Mihawk for his lack of sympathy. Mihawk also says that the news about Moria's demise lacks credibility but Mihawk cannot give Perona a definite answer if Moria is alive or not. Later, she helps an apparently injured Zoro read the article about Luffy going to Marineford again by holding it up for him to read. She was complaining that he was taking a long time and that her hands were getting tired. After accepting Zoro's request for training, Mihawk tells Perona to tend to Zoro's wounds. Perona tells Mihawk not to order her around. Perona then inquires Zoro about Luffy's message. Two Years Later After Zoro's two year training, Perona took him back to Sabaody Archipelago. As Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji made their way to the Thousand Sunny, Perona aided them by fending off the Marines with her Negative Hollow. She then asks what they were still doing loafing around on the archipelago when they should be getting ready to leave. She also scolds Zoro for his disgraceful attitude and brushes off Sanji while commenting that the chef has some kind of illness. She then informs the Strawhats that Marine vessels were coming soon. Later, she assisted in the Straw Hats's escape by holding back the second Marine platoon with her Negative Hollows. Major Battles * Perona vs. Usopp * Perona vs. Bartholomew Kuma * Perona vs. Marines Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when Usopp knocked her out, foam was coming out of her mouth. It was edited out in the anime. Also, in the anime version of Zoro's cover story, she displays more of a lonely childlike personality, mostly due to living by herself with no servants. She even tries to force Zoro to be her servant by using her Negative Ghosts to make him swear to be her servant and dresses him up as Kumashi. Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Perona is ranked as the 33rd most popular character in One Piece. * If Perona was going on a trip, the place that she would want to head out towards would be a dark and damp environment where she would be near an old castle, which would be engulfed in malice.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Perona mentions what would be her favorite vacation destination. References External Links * Gothic Lolita - Wikipedia article about the fashion style Site Navigation de:Perona fr:Perona Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Thriller Bark Pirates Category:Former Villains